Mobile computing users may require the ability to multi-task, but current mobile computing technology is inherently limited due to its form factor (e.g., a single screen tablet computing device). Since many tasks have a natural division of labor, (e.g., reading occurring in conjunction with writing), users may painstakingly and unproductively toggle between devices or screens to perform routine tasks. For example, while writing, a user may have to search the Internet for information, but this should be able to be done in conjunction with the user's primary task. It is for this, that a multi-screen display within a mobile computing device may offer productivity solutions to solve many of these problems.
Flexible display devices may have problems with visual distortions appearing on the display screen after the display device has been bent one or more times. For example, a display device may have problems when a user folds a display device like closing a book, wherein pixels at or near the folding location are damaged. In other words, the process of bending the display device may temporarily or permanently damage certain pixels within the display, locally altering the image by color and/or intensity. This provides challenges in the manufacturing design of a flexible display device.